Waku RWBY
by EpitaphEater
Summary: (working title) Yugo and Adamai were trying to use the Eliacube, when something happened. A bright light enveloped them. Waking up, Yugo finds himself alone in the middle of a city he has never been to.
1. Chapter 1

**(This was tricky to type up and I will upload an edit of the first part later)**

Blinking his eyes, a boy rubbed his head as he sat up in the middle of an alleyway. Rubbing his head still, he thought back to what had happened. The last thing he could remember, he and his brother, Adamaï, were trying to use the Eliacube to see if they could find anything out about the Eliatropes. They had Grougal's Dofus with them to. The last thing he could remember was a bright flash of light; the next thing he knew he was waking up in an ally.

After his eyes adjusted, he jumped up, brushing off anything that had gotten on his orange shirt. Looking around he couldn't find Adamaï anywhere at all. Bringing one of his arms up, some blue glowing circle appeared in front of him, just big enough for him to go thru, which he did by jumping straight into it.

At the other portal he came out of it into the middle of a street just as a car went by him. Quickly getting onto the sidewalk, he started to look around the town he was in. The buildings were certainly different from what he was used to. As he was walking around he started to notice some people had horns or animals ears on their heads. Finding this a bit odd, but he just ignored it, even with how curious he was. He didn't really have a clue as to where he was so he was just playing it safe.

After walking for awhile it was night time before he noticed it. He found himself at a park where he just laid down on a bench there. Sighing he tried to get some rest, until he had heard an explosion nearby. Looking around he noticed some smoke coming from the opposite direction of where he was. Throwing a portal towards it he started to teleport of there.

Arriving on top of some crates at what was a pier, he saw a guy in a white coat was pointing a cane at some guy. As the guy was about to shoot some had yelled. "Hey." Looking in the same direction, As he was jumping down to where the fight was happening, something shot out of the guys cane, hitting the girl. As he was laughing a blue blast hit him in the back, Causing him to hit a crate that was nearby.


	2. Chapter 2

Currently, Professor Ozpin was sitting in his office with a young boy. Looking the boy over, the thing he found the strangest was the young boys hat. "So; you just woke up in the middle of an ally in Vale with no memory besides your name young man?" The boy nodded, saying, "Yes sir. And the name is Yugo." "And do you mind telling me why you were at the docks with two of my students?," Ozpin asked Yugo, taking a sip of his coffee he had nearby.

"Well sir. I had heard an explosion nearby, so I went to check it out. When I got their some blonde guy had a gun pointed at his head, least I think it was a gun. When the person who was about to shoot him got distracted; I had hit him in the back myself. Then one of those, White Fang people as you called them, knocked me out."

 **(I don't really like doing bits like these because they can easily drag on and I have a hard time doing them)**

Having their conversation done, Yugo left Ozpin's office, deciding to walk around the school for a bit. He used his portals to get to the top of the place, getting a look around. "Hmm, what exactly happened with the Eliacube," he said to himself. After looking around a little longer, her teleported back down right at the entrance, and right on top of someone.

"Hey get off me!," said the person Yugo had landed on. Standing up he watched the person get up. He noticed that the person was a girl, wearing a white dress and had white hair tied into a ponytail. "Sorry about that. I was just getting down from the top of the school," he said to her. She just had a stoic expression on her face upon hearing that. "yeah right, there is no way you could have gotten up there. Why are you even here? You're a little young to be here."

Yugo was about to say something when he noticed three other girls were with the them. looking them over, and back at the white haired girl; he remembered they were the ones he had met the other night. "Oh," Yugo said, "Your the girls I met the other day."

The shortest of the group, as far as he could tell, spoke first, well second since he had talked to the girl in white just a second ago. "Sorry about Weiss, She takes time to get used to people. I'm Ruby, and this is my sister Yang and my friend Blake."

 **(I am having such writers block usighieuhgiaeuhaeuhga. Sorry that this is so short)**


End file.
